Midnight wakings
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: One-shot. 2 years after BD. What happens when Bella and Edward are having their couple time? Also dont forget about earmuffs! Rated M because i didnt know if it would be M or T so i choose M just in case.


**Authors note: Ok this is just a one-shot funny fan fiction. Also I would not have even started this story if it wasn't for Kaitlyn and Megan(switzerland10105 and 8mega8). So yea anyways that's about all…but I didn't even come up with this plot line it was all them but they wanted me to write it because I'm the better writer (lolz). But so anyways here we go!**

**Edward's POV**

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed while Bella paused on top of me. "Renesmee is coming!" I gently pushed Bella off of me who was already getting off anyways.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as we hurriedly got on our pants. I looked at her. We were both half dressed. "We tore my shirt." She reminded me. I threw her my shirt off the floor knowing Renesmee was going to be in here any minute. She didn't even bother to put her black and white poke a dot bra back on. She just left it laying on the floor and threw her arms into my shirt and buttoned it up as Renesmee opened the door and walked in. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the bra, that way we wouldn't have to explain anything to her…yet.

"Mommy. Daddy." Renesmee said while looking at us. She probably didn't think nothing of us like this. She has seen us holding hands in bed before 'watching T.V.' Bella lifted her shield for a second. _Whoa that was close. I think pretty soon we are going to have to teach her about privacy._ I smiled and tried to hold back a laugh at that last part.

"Yes baby?" Bella asked Nessie who looked like she had just woken up and was ready to go back at sleep even though it was 7 in the morning.

"I-" She stopped short looking around the room. There wasn't much there that she hadn't seen before. Crap. She saw the bra. _I wonder if this is… I'll just ask._ "What's this?" She asked us while picking up Bella's bra.

"Erm" I stuttered and looked at Bella who had the same look on her face as I probably did. Before we could say anything else, Nessie butted in.

_Oh. My. Gosh. it's a present for me and I wasn't supposed to find it! Oh well now I know that its earmuffs!_ "You got me earmuffs!" She squealed. She put them over her ears like they were the best thing in the world. Bella was still looking at me.

"Well actually Nessie," I started but was cut off by Bella's thoughts. _JUST GO WITH IT! OH WELL!_

"Those are my earmuffs." Bella explained while trying to think and talk out of this at the same time. "We wanted to make sure you would like some earmuffs, even if they are a little bit different from mommy's, before we got you some of your own. So do you like them?" She asked Nessie. She was really getting better at lying after 2 years of being a vampire.

_Of course. These are so cool! _"Yes. Yes. Yes!" She practically shouted. "I love them!" She Jumped onto the bed with us gleaming with joy, and the bra still over her ears.

"Okay. Okay" I said Calming down Nessie. "You still look tired." I commented and by the way her thoughts were moving, she was. Something, probably Bella and me, woke her up. She nodded her head. I pulled her down so that she was laying half on me and half on Bella. "Go back to sleep Sweetie." I said while she started to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Later that day.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Uncle Emmett! Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee screamed and ran to Emmett as Edward and Bella went upstairs. He caught her easily and lifted her up onto his lap. "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Renesmee said while bouncing up and down on her playful uncles lap.

He put his hands on her shoulder so that she would stop bounding up and down on his sensitive area so he wouldn't get too happy with Nessie in his lap. "What?" He asked bewildered with the fact that Nessie was so excited about something.

She started talking at vampire speed. "I woke up in the middle of the night and I could have sworn Daddy was killing Mommy. All I could hear was Mommy saying Daddy's name." By this time Emmett was easily holding back a laugh and was trying not to smile. "I went into their room to make sure everything was all right, and Mommy had some earmuffs," Renesmee put her hand up to her uncles face to show him the earmuffs she was talking about and just kept on talking at vampire speed. "and I just LOVED them! So Mommy and Daddy are getting me a pair of earmuffs because they were thinking about it but wanted to make sure I like earmuffs before they went out and got some. So now I'm getting some earmuffs but they might be a little different then Mommy's. But I still swear Daddy and Mommy were killing each other because they just kept yelling each others names." She stopped then and Bella and Edward were coming down the stairs. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and thought to Edward, _You should be ashamed of yourself. Killing Bella so heartlessly._

**So what did you think? Sorry this is my first M fan fiction. I hope you liked it! Also please review!**


End file.
